The development and refinement of personal computing devices continues to occur at an extremely rapid pace. Advancements in personal computing devices are mostly based upon consumer demand. In order to fulfill consumer needs, the computer industry provides a plurality of devices (e.g., models of devices having various applications, and features). Smaller devices, game applications, web access, storage capacity, display size, ergonomics, phonebook storage, longer battery life, are a few examples that encourage the industry to improve upon existing technology.
Mobile devices are increasing in technological ability wherein personal computing devices can provide a plurality of functionality within a limited device-space. Personal computing devices can be, but not limited to for example, cell phones, PDA, pagers, laptops, tablets, hand-helds . . . . Although each device employs a specific function for a user, devices have been developing to allow overlapping functionality in order to appeal to consumer needs. In other words, personal computing devices have incorporated a plurality of features and/or applications such that the devices have invaded one another's functionality. For example, cell phones can provide cellular service, phonebooks, calendars, games, voicemail, paging, web browsing, video capture, image capture, voice memos, voice recognition, hand-writing recogntion . . . .
As a result, portable computing devices have incorporated a variety of techniques and/or methods for inputting information. Such computing devices facilitate entering information employing devices such as, but not limited to, keyboards, keypads, touch pads, touch-screens, speakers, stylus' (e.g., wands), writing pads, . . . . However, input devices such as speakers and writing pads bring forth user personalization deficiencies in which each user can not utilize the data entry technique (e.g., voice, and/or writing) similarly.
Within different geographical regions, voice and writing recognition entail numerous comprehension boundaries to overcome in order to meet the consumer need of data entry. Such boundaries can be geographical and linguistic related dependent upon the individual case. For example, consumers utilizing voice recognition in the United States can speak English, yet have distinct and/or different accents. Thus, the voice recognition for data entry within a personal computing device should account for the differentiation based at least in part upon accent variation (e.g., the southern drawl).In another example, consumers employing writing recognition in the United States can write in English, yet have distinct and/or different letter variations. Still another problem within handwriting recognition is the accessibility of a keyboard when the recognition system cannot comprehend the data entry. Traditionally, if the recognition system cannot interpret the data entry, the user must stop, access menu screens in order to access a keyboard to correct the data entry. Once the keyboard is used for the misunderstood character, the user has to switch back to utilize the writing pad for data entry. Therefore, consumer need for efficient data entry techniques drive the personal computing device industry to employ voice and/or writing recognition in which personal idiosyncrasies are accounted. In view of the above, there is a need to improve upon and/or provide recognition systems for facilitating user input into personal computing devices.